Augmented reality has been developed to expand the ways, in which, a user may interact with a computing device. In augmented reality (AR), AR digital content is displayed by a display device to augment a user's view of a physical environment. For example, AR digital content is typically associated with a physical location to appear as included at that location when viewed by a user, e.g., a display of a cartoon character on a user's desk. Conventional devices used to support augmented reality, however, are typically cumbersome to use or limited in a display supported by the devices.
AR goggles, for instance, may be worn by a user to view AR digital content along with a view of the physical environment. Conventional AR goggles, however, are typically large and support a limited field-of-view. As a result, conventional AR goggles are cumbersome to use and limit a user's ability to interact with the physical environment due to restrictions in the field-of view supported by the goggles.
Other instances involve a “smart mirror,” in which a display device contacts a reflective surface, such as a two-way mirror, to output digital content. In a conventional smart mirror, the display device is placed in contact with the two-way mirror. This contact causes digital content displayed by the display device to appear at a surface of the mirror. Because of this contact, however, conventional smart mirror techniques are limited in a richness in how the digital content is displayed, e.g., appears flat and in the plane of the mirror. Further, techniques used to support user interaction with conventional smart mirror techniques are also limited to contact with a surface of the smart mirror, e.g., through touchscreen functionality, which causes contamination of the surface and thus reduces an ability to view the digital content.